bendystraw
by Ace-the-puppet-master
Summary: bendy boy is locked In the closet by Alice and he draws a pentigram and falles into cup head demintion where he finds out that he is in loved in his own deminion a d wants to stay there and get cared for by king dice as a father figure and learn that he loves cuphead and is gay. don't judge, your the one who searched for it
1. chapter 1

there once was a devil boy named bendy. he lives at joey drew studios with boris the wolf and alice angle.. along with other ink monsters.

bendy gets in a lot of trouble, but this time he did the worse thing possible. he tried takeing Alice's hallo. she cut him when he did.

"BENDY!" alice yelled holding bendy up in the air by his tail. alice took bendy and locked him in the broom closet.

bendy got curious.. he drew a pintagram on the floor.. then he got sucked in. he was in another world. he sat up then stood up. he heard shooting noises and went to got check it out. he hid behind a bush watching as someone fought a giant plant creatcher. after the battle the the someone who was fighting the creature had a cup for a head and had a red and wight stripped bendy straw and a red nose. the person fell to the ground.

bendy ran over to him. "hello hello?" bendy asked smacking its face. the cup person opened his eyes and sat up. he pushed bendy away then ran. bendy stood up and walked around the place. he found about twenty dollars. he walked into a big place called the devils cosino. he saw so many things he did not want to see in there... but he still Walked farther into the place.. he some how got cought up into a game and kept winning. then the owner came out and over to bendy "heres a deal my little inky friend.. if you roll an 8 you when all the money and can leave if not... heheheh." the devil said. "deal." bandy said shaking the devils hand. then the Devil gave bandy the dice and bendy rolled them. "SNAKE EYES! your soul is mine." the Devil said. "bu-but i dont have a soul." bendy said. "then i own you now and you work for me..." the devil said.

"Dice" the devil said snaping his fanger. "yes, sir" king dice said picking bendy up by the under arms and carrying him to a dressing room.

"why fies this place smell like win and cagar?" bendy asked. "well because this place is a casi- wait... how old are you boy?" "ugh.. im ten.. but my character has been around for thirty years..." bendy said. "your.. charicter?" dice said trying to find the right out fit. "ya im bedy the ink demmond. well... tge first bendy is technically wgat i like to call my dad and Alice angel i like to call her my mom... and Boris in my uncle" bendy said with a smile. "you don't belong in this world do you, bendy." dice said. "no i don't... and if i don't get back alice is ganna be worried.. she locked me in the closet flr tring to steal her stuff and then i deaw a pintagram on the floor with my tail because i got baord and curious.. but then it sucked me in..." bendy said.

dice stood with a shocked look on his face. "she locked you in there?..." dice asked. "yes but she was only trieing to teach me a lesson..." bendy said.

dice found a shirt then set it beside bendy and lifted him up to sta d on top of the table. "your a bit small for a ten year old." dice said as he put the shirt on bendy. "yeah.. i know.." bendy said. "but your really adorable" dice said tightinging up bendys tie.

"and do you think that maybe... alice doesn't love you..." sice said. "NO SHE LOVES ME... i know she does.." bendy said with inky tears coming down his eyes. dice hugged bendy and wiped the tears off his face. " the truth is.. no one loves me... a guy littlerally ran away from me when i tried helping him up after fighting a monster... my dad hates me and boris runs from me... i try to act happy i really do.. but no one loves me and i get manipulated all the time." bendy said.. "hay, i know how you feel... the one person that i want to love me takes control of me and treats me like im his Puppet." dice said.

"wait.. he?" bendy said. " yea he the devil. i love him.. but he doesn't show me any love back..." dice said.

"no i mean he? as in a guy? but.. your a guy..?..." bendy says. "oh.. you do know that guys can like guys right.. its called be gay." dice says. "oh" bendy says.

dice picks bendy up. "ya know, where both un loved... how about we stay together.. i can be your father figure from now on" dice says. " ok" bendy says hugging dice..

king dice walks out of the dressing room and shows bendy around the place and shows him his job to do.

bendy was given the job to clean the glasses after being used then to give them to the bartender.

an day went by and bendy her crying and pleading in the other room..

"please sir please.. give me a bit more time. i can-" the cup person was pleading to the devil. "SILENTCE! i gave you a whole day and you don't have any thing to show that you did any thing. im going to take your life." the Devil said.

the devil went to kill the cup person. but bendy came in front of the cup person and saved him.. but got shot in the process... dice came running in. he started gi threw the inl and pulled out the bullet. "come on bendy come on..". king dice pleaded. the devil saw dices worry and brought bendy back to life and walked away.

dice hugged bendy and bendy huggwd dice. dice helped bedy up. "thank you kind sir for saveing my life.. again.. im sorry for running the first time i was just in a hurry... as you could see." the cup person said.

"no problem, what is your name?" bendy asked.

"my names cup head." cup head said. bendy and cup head started talking and dice went beck to work. and hour passed and bendy and cup head got to know each other pretty well. "ive got to go.. elder kettle is waited for me at home." cup head said. then hugged bendy and left. bendy got a little smirk on his face. dice came by. "its time to go bendy." dice said. "ok" bendy said.

di e and bendy went up to the top floor and to a room where dice lives. they sat down and started talking.

"someones in love..."dice said. "what no, what do you mean?' bendy said. " i mean, that you have feelings for cup head, bendy.. your gay.. and im proud.." dice said. " ok maybe a little..." bendy said. they continued there conversation for a few more minutes then went to sleep.


	2. chapter 2: blossom

as dice worked bendy worked on cleaning the glasses. cup head came and sat at the counter. bendy didnt notice and went to put the clean glasses in the back. when he was the he heard a noise. "h-hello?" bendy asked.. then the devil came by him.

"hay kid let me show you something out side" the devil said takeing him out side where a pintagram was drawen on the ground. th devil pushed him in and walked away. but watching was cuphead. he saw everything.

bendy was back in the closet which was opened and unlocked. he heard crying. it was Alice she was in the closet with him. her maskara driped down her face... i mean it could be her ink but still... she sat there with her face in her knees and arm around her legs. bendy went and touched Alice on the leg. "a-alice." bendy said. alice looked up and stood up. "bendy!?!" alice said picking bendy up and huging him. "i was so worried.. where were you, are you okay." alice said putting bendy down. "so...so you do care about me... and no im not okay... i..i made a friend... and someone who actually cares for me as a son... I WANT TO GO BACK!" bendy said crying.

then the first bendy came over to them growling. he pulled Alice by the arm and pulled her out the closet once again locking little bendy boy inside.

"we need to keep the cild in there... _sammy..._ is here." the first bendy said.

cuphead went over to the pintagram and poard a can of ink on it. then reached in to the ink. he grabbed somethings hand and pulled it out. it was bendy. bendy came out of the pintigram and fell on top of cup head.

"oof" the boys say. then they stand up. bendy huggs cup head. then cup head kicks dirt over the pintagram.

"i missed you" cuphead said. bendy blushed. "i have something to say" bendy said. "ya, what is it" cuphead said. "i sorta... kinda... some how..." bendy said. cup head looked at him and grabbed him by the arms.. then kissed him.. "i know" cup head said smileing.

joey drew studios

"BENDY! HELLO! BENDY?" sammy yelled. the original bendy came by him. "yes" the original bendy asked. "oh.. im trying to find little bendy." sammy asked. then Alice came.

"why do you want him... lawarance." Alice asked. "because.. he is my lord and savior..." sammy said. "HES LIKE TEN" the original bendy snapped. "go back to your room" the first bendy yelled pushing Sammy away.

Alice ran back to the closet and opened it... she fell to her knees once she saw the message he wrote on the wall... _IM LEAVING... FOREVER!!!!..._

 _inkwell isle_

hay, dice." the devil says with a seductive voice.." will you be a dear and not let them win.." "yes sir." king dice says. after they have that person loose its the end of that day. dice made sure no one was still there and picked up bendy and was going up to his room when the devil called his name.. "hay, dice hun... can i speak with you?" the devil says.. "uhh.. ya.." dice says setting bendy on a chair. he walked over to the devil.

the devil puts his hand on dices shoulder. how would you like it if i gave you a raise..." the devil said.. "how much we talking?" dice asked. the devil looked at his fangers "well you know... the same amount you get now with the addition of my affection..." the devil said.. smirking after he said it.

the devil puts his hands around dices waste... pulling him closer.. and closer..

bendy looks at them.. "ehh... nope nope, i can not unsee what I just saw" bendy said while walking to his room...

ten minutes later

dice came to his room where bendy sat on his bed. "what are you looking at?" dice says. "the fact that your bow tie is untied your buttens arnt even buttend right.. and... whats that on your face?" bendy said. "we just talked".. "eww.. thats gross!" bendy said throwing a pillow at king dice. "we only talked!" dice said catching the pillow. "well i saw a lot of totching" bendy said.. "how long where you watching?!?!?" dice asked flustered.. "like a minute...long enough to know you have a boy friend..." bendy said with a wide smile...

so... next chapter... i swear... it will be more about bendy and cup head.. if you have any suggestions for this story tell me... thank you for reading...


End file.
